Scars of Love
by pillowsmut
Summary: Ash and Brock have had to hide their love their whole lives, but when confronted with their inner demons, are forced to face who they really are.


Ash and Brock sat around the campfire starin right into the lusty flames, nipping gently at their noses. Brock looked up at Ashs yaoi face which glowed a lustrous gold color that was almost yellow but was gold. 2 beads of sweat dripped down his face and he clenched his palms nervously like he was nervous.

"so ash mah buddddddyyyyyyyyy, u n that chica misty yehhhh?"

"we just friends fuck youuuuuuuu :-*"

lmao

Brock let a smile slip out of his pocket and onto his mouth. His eyes glistened with the ghost of his past and his dick throbbed the thought of his future.

"Broke," ashe started "Do you have an onix in your pants?"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh naaaaaaah" Brock responded with a ;)

"then What's in ur pants boo?" Ash asked, lookind g down embarrassedly.n Brok was also embarrassed. Ash was interesed. What if there was some type of new pokemon in Broks pants and he wasn't sharing? "u kno im gonna catchem all ny wey." Ash masturbated furiously thinking about his next big catch? Was it a gyrados? A ditto? Hermione granger? He couldnt contain himself any longer.

"wow man, calm down bruskie" Brockback mountain took a step back. He looked down into his trousers and to make sure he had a dick and not a diglett. He deff had a dick. "you might wanna get the pokedex for this one man."

"how rare is it?"

A glint caught brokks eye, "Its a shiny pokemon," he whispered tentativly. HE whipped out his member of team rocket and it glistened, large and multicultural. "better catch it quick Ash, might be blasting off if you dont hurry up"

Ash grabbed a pokeball from his belt eager to get at this new species.

Brock smiled like cool trainer brock like cool trainer brock like the way someone the way someone smiles when they are being an asshole you know, and said douchely "the only way too tame this poke is wit dat wite boi ass."

"We're japanese doe," Ahs said worriedly. Tears in river formation down his sweet delicate 10 year old (?) face.

"Boooooiii, dis dick don' t discriminate." (Racism is so fucking wrong #stopracism #kony2012).

Ash wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at brok hopefully. "Oh..." Ashes face turnde happy as he looke d straight at the camera and said, "Then... let me... JUMP ON IT x32" He jumped on it.

"don' t it feel good ahs? it feels really good for me. we're well lubed i think" Brock said affectionately, making a yaoi face. The power of love was their lube. Ash made boys love game noises aS he controleld Brock's ever growing dick.

The two of them were in a position so complicated to describe that i'm not going to describ e it. But it felt good for the both of tehm. Maybe it kind of looked like a pretzel. A sexy twisted pretzle of loive that was coated in cinnamon. Would be good with a nice glazed dip to.

Ash made pokemon noises as he got closer and closer to his climax. Brock was going to have to use his "drying" pan as a cum deflector in a few minutes.

"B-man," Ash moaned, "I'm going to pull an explosion like an electrode.

At this point please play "glamorous" by fergie and read at 263 words per min ty.

Ash was livin his life in the fast lane. But suddenly he realized his life was moving too fast. A water fall of anime man pain let down from his eyes, a 10 yr old boi shouldnt be riding dick an sick perv for reading this. Actually i have boner right now so. Ash suddenly got his shit together and ASh was suddenly blasting of of his dick. "Meowth thats right" his member screamed as it let forth a whinny noise.

Brocks manly man part let back a howl in response and led the pack towards the finish line of AShs G spot. Brock thrusted passionatley as he wrapped his tender soft hands around Ashs tend soft hips. He leaned over and whispered in Ashes ear "i love u to the moon and back33"

It was really romantic and Ash said "awwwwe luv u 2" Ash could feel brocks old man pubes rub against his ass and he threw up in his mouth. He swallowed his own throwup for love and let out a sigh as brocks crisp cum spewed out of his anus.

Brock pulled out and ash turned around slyly. They shook hands and had one of those hugs where you can feel the other persons penis and dont know if you should say somethin but they didnt say nothing anyway.

The next day Ash never woke up because he bled out his asshole over night the end.


End file.
